


Animagus Lecture

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Warning: May cause choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Harry and Ron really doing while Hermione lectured them about Animagi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagus Lecture

Disclaimer- Harry isn't mine. I do have a Hermione action figure though.

Hermione went on and on about animagus forms being something that fits the person. Which kept making Harry wonder what people would be.

She kept talking, not noticing Ron and Harry passing notes between themselves.

I wonder what I'd be.

Probably something like your dad.

I think I'd be something that flies.

Like what? A fly? That's as annoying as you are.

The Boy-That-Buzzed. Sounds like fun.

What would I be though?

Probably a fox or something.

Ok. What would Dumbledore be?

Elephant.

What about those giant tortoises?

Maybe. Or maybe he's the fly. That would explain how he knows everything.

Spider- he's the one weaving webs.

Harry looked around, wide eyed. "Um, do you see any bugs around?"

Ron looked also, then grabbed the paper and crumpled it up. He shoved it in a pocket and stared at Hermione. "Do you think he saw?"

Harry shivered. "Hopefully not..." Harry said, and he didn't look away from Hermione again.

A/N I think I know how Dumbledore finds everything now.


End file.
